


A Little TLC

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/24/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Bitter.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/24/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Bitter.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry sat hunched over his desk, attempting to finish the last of his paperwork but unable to concentrate. He’d woken that morning feeling off, and had steadily felt worse throughout the day. Now his head was pounding and his skin felt like it was on fire.

Finally admitting defeat, Harry pushed the paperwork aside and heaved himself out of the chair. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep.

The Floo was the fastest way home, but the flashing lights and spinning made Harry feel worse than ever. He stepped out of the fireplace, and promptly collapsed.

~~~

Harry felt a cool hand on his forehead and groggily opened his eyes. “Severus?”

“Indeed. I see you haven’t lost your talent for a dramatic entrance.”

Blinking, Harry realized that he was now lying in the soft comfort of their bed, his head pillowed on Severus’ chest.

“Here,” Severus lifted a small phial. “This will reduce the fever.”

Harry quickly swallowed the potion, choking slightly at the bitter taste. “Can’t you make it taste like strawberries or something?”

“That would reduce its effectiveness. Now sleep.”

Sighing, Harry smiled sleepily as Severus’ arms wrapped around him securely. He felt better already.


End file.
